


Future Mrs. Stark

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Reader comes home from school on her sixteenth birthday to discover her parents have agreed to an arranged marriage with their neighbors’ son and Reader’s best friend Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

“So basically you’re telling me that for my sixteenth birthday, you’re giving me an arranged marriage?” You exclaimed. You glared down at the offensive documents your parents had just presented you. A gold string was tied around them and they’d been encased in an impeccably wrapped shirt box. It clearly wasn’t what you had expected.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” You looked up at your mother just in time to see her roll her eyes. “The term _‘arranged marriage’_ is antique! You make it sound as if we’ve traded you off for a cow and a life time supply of grain!” She wasn’t wrong that the idea sounded antiquated, nor were you wrong for calling out the situation as it was. “We just want to make sure that when you’re old enough, you have a husband who can provide for you the way we have.”

“Frankly I don’t see why you’re so upset.” Your father growled, his arms now folded angrily over his chest. He puffed at the cigar in his mouth when he spoke. “You and the Stark boy are always off gallivanting together! At least now there will be some honesty to it.”

“Because he is my friend not my…” You couldn’t even choke out the word _“husband”._

“Howard and Maria didn’t have any trouble getting Anthony to sign them.” Your mother reached over and plucked the documents from their box. She then untied the gold chord they were wrapped in and handed them back to you. Sure enough your best friend’s signature was scrawled across the bottom.

“Mom, Dad, I’m sorry.” You smiled, giving them your best fake apology. Inside you were fuming. You expected this type of nonsense from your parents by now but Tony was suppose to be different. “I’m going to the Stark’s now to talk over the formal arrangements.” With the contract gripped tightly between your fingers you headed outside three spacious mansions down to the Stark residence.

Tony was outside sitting on his parent’s expensive marble steps. He was kicking at rocks, waiting for you to show up. He wouldn’t blame you for being mad at him. He was mad at himself for what he did, but there was just no changing Howard Stark’s mind once it was made up. He knew it was you as soon as he heard footsteps crunching on gravel. He looked up, and his familiar chocolate brown eyes watched you.

“Anthony Edward Stark!” You were completely unfazed by his adorable smile that sent all the other girls swooning. “Explain this to me!”

“Happy birthday, [y/n]! Pleasure to see you tonight. I came home from school just to…Ow!” You whacked him hard on the head with the contract in your hand. “What was that?”

“You tell me.” You huffed. You arms were crossed and you were tapping your foot like an impatient teacher waiting for an answer.

“They gave you the contract then.” He sighed. “I knew you’d be mad.”

“I am _beyond_ mad.”

“I know, I know.” He held his hands up defensively. “But at least they picked me and not Billy Finkman or Drew Hightower.” Billy and Drew were two other guys in your neighborhood. Like your family and the Starks, they came from money. They were good friends but complete morons. Aside from that, you were pretty sure the only thing saving you from Finkman or Hightower was your father’s close business relationship with Howard.

“Did you even read it?” He motioned for you to hand over the documents so you did. “It’s not so bad.” He promised. “We have until our thirty fifth birthdays to actually do the deed. Until then we’re free to see or do whoever we want. You get the better end of the deal here by the way. You have a legal right to divorce me, no questions asked, if my net worth drops below a billion or if I die. Which you know at that point why bother?” He shrugged and you bit the inside of your lip to stop laughing. You didn’t want to think he was funny or charming. You wanted to be angry with him.

“Seriously, Tony. You and I married? It would never work.”

“We won’t know till we try. Besides I know your father and I know Howard. Something will go wrong in the next 19 years and this whole mess will be forgotten. So just sign the dumb papers. I came all they way from MIT to celebrate my best friend’s birthday and I’m not going to let some stupid marriage certificate spoil it.”

“I guess there are worse people I could end up maritally enslaved to.” You sighed as you watched Billy Finkman drive by in his hideous Volkswagen bus.

“Yeah.” Tony nodded thinking the same thing. “Besides no other husband’s going to let you have an affair whenever you want. Which is totally on the table because honestly you and I getting freaky in the sheets? _Never_ going to happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly six months after Reader’s birthday, she finds herself trapped under the mistletoe with one of the neighborhood boys. That is until a certain dashing genius swoops in to rescue her at the last second.

* * *

* * *

“[Y/N], imagine finding you here.” Drew Hightower, who lived across the street from you and was invited to your parents Christmas party _every year_ , placed his hand on the wall above your head. He leaned closer to you, seriously invading your personal space.

“It’s my house, Drew.” You tried not to snarl, honestly you did. “Of course I’d be here.” Controlling your temper was always difficult at neighborhood functions though. It didn’t matter if it was your parents Christmas Dinner, the Easter Egg Hunt at the Finkman’s or the annual Summer Block Party. You were the daughter of a wealthy family and unfortunately the other young heirs and heiresses didn’t seem to have much common sense or brain function between them. True some of them hadn’t improved their situation with continued abuse of controlled substances, but they honestly hadn’t been all that bright to begin with.

The only exception to this rule was your best friend, Tony Stark. Even that wasn’t perfect. Tony was a genius. Literally, a certified genius. Because of this he graduated High School well before you and he was already in his second year of college at MIT, despite only being sixteen years old. You didn’t see each other much anymore and it was difficult for him to attend social events while he was away at school. Thinking of this only worsened your mood when you were forced to be with the kids from your neighborhood.

“No, but I mean, imagine meeting here, here.” Drew pointed up at the ceiling. You looked up. A mortified expression appeared on your face when you realized what he was pointing at; mistletoe. A small spring of the dreadful plant was hanging off the doorway to your family’s kitchen. You cursed whoever thought _that_ would be an appropriate idea.

“There you are, Darling!” You breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of a familiar voice. Tony had arrived, and not a moment too soon. Tony bent around Drew and kissed you on the cheek. His breath carried the slight hint of alcohol but you didn’t mind. He was about to rescue you and he could smell of horse manure if it meant he was going to save you from kissing Andrew Hightower.

“Andrew! Nice tie.” Tony smirked before flicking Drew’s bowtie and setting it askew. “Listen I hate to interrupt, but it looked like you were about to kiss my future wife.”

“What?” Drew looked between you and Tony confused. _Oh, yeah._ There was the little tiny detail that your parents and the Starks had created an arranged marriage between you and Tony for your sixteenth birthday. It had only been official for a few months. A few months you had spent forcing the idea out of your mind.

“Oh, dear, no one’s told you?” Tony frowned. “[Y/n] and I, we’re scheduled to get married before my thirty-fifth birthday. Legally binding and everything. So let me ask you again, were you about to kiss my future wife?”

“What, no of course not.” Drew shook his head. “We were just talking. Hey is that Candi Falcone? I’d better go say hi to her, excuse me.”

“I owe you one!” You smiled at Tony once you two were alone.

“Yes you do.” He turned his head downwards and stole a kiss from you, this time on the lips. “Mistletoe.” He winked. “Anyway I’ve got the whole month of December off of school, so I’ll be around for a while. Should you need rescuing again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, now eighteen, heads to MIT to stay the weekend with Tony at his college home. When she arrives there’s a raging party with a line nearly as long as the block. What starts out as a fun evening doesn’t go exactly according to Tony’s plan.

* * *

* * *

“Are you sure this is the place?” Your family driver asked, looking back at you through the rearview mirror. You looked out the car to the crowded streets. There were rows as far as you could see of cars double parked on either side of the road. Amongst the cars, sidewalks and houses an ocean of people walked in small groups. 

“The address Tony gave me is about a half block from here.” You explained to the driver as you gathered your things. “But I can manage the walk!” You insisted as you clambered out of the vehicle. “Tony’s bringing me home, I’ll see you in a few days!” Your shouting was barely audible over the jumbled mess of the crowd and if the driver hollered something back, you couldn’t hear it. 

You could hardly believe that all of these people were gathered around for a college party. The street was ridiculously packed with students in costumes all walking towards the same house as you. There was so much else going on you doubted that you stood out with a dufflebag slung over one shoulder and your purse slung over the other. Six houses down from where your driver had dropped you off was the address Tony had sent you. It was a blue single-family house and was probably a beautiful Victorian style but you couldn’t see the house or much else besides the party goers. The line to get into the party stretched back three houses. You somehow managed to weave your way to the front of the line. 

“Cover charge is twenty bucks, even if you’re hot.” A drunk guy, clad in only a bed sheet and a flower crown spray painted gold, slurred at you from the front door. He held out a baseball cap full of cash expectantly. 

“I don’t think so.” You scoffed. “I’m a friend of Tony’s.” 

“Babe, everyone is a friend of Tony’s here.” The makeshift Roman lolled his head. “Twenty bucks or get out of my line.” 

“Are you kidding me?” You rolled your eyes. You being not drunk, were able to easily duck under the Roman’s arm and let yourself into the house. The Roman shouted after you, but that was all he could do since he wasn’t allowed to leave his post as doorman.

“Hey we’ve got a runner!” He screamed. You were momentarily worried that you might actually get kicked out of the house before you even got to see your best friend, but he was there in the nick of time. Tony was already marching down the stairs when he’d heard his front door watch dog shouting. He sprinted the rest of the way down the steps when he spotted you. 

“[Y/N]!!” He smiled from ear to ear. As soon as he was close enough Tony pulled you into a tight hug. “It’s been like a million years.” He mumbled into your hair. 

“It’s been four months.” You giggled. 

“We’ll it’s felt so much longer.” He insisted. “I see you’ve met the doorman. His name is Keith.” Tony pointed his thumb at the Roman. 

“Keith, this is my best friend on the entire planet. She comes in for free and gets whatever she wants. understood?” Tony explained. 

“Of course, Tony!” Keith nodded slowly. “I didn’t realize she was with you.” 

“C'mon. Let’s get you settled upstairs.” Tony kept one arm wrapped around your waist and led you upstairs where it was quieter. 

“So, when you told me there was going to be a small party the day I got here, I wasn’t expecting all of this.” 

“Well, small is a relative term.” Tony smirked. “But we do this every week. Me, Keith and the other guys we rake in hundreds by hosting these parties. Best costume drinks for free. There’s a crown and everything.” He gave you a sly wink. 

At the top of the stairs you turned left and Tony led the way to his bedroom. It looked almost exactly like his room back home. Maybe not with decorations but the wires, gears and spare parts scattered around the room. The floor was also littered with empty soda cans and beer bottles, it was essentially the same as his room at the Stark Mansion. You threw your purse and duffle bag at an empty spot on the floor knowing that he didn’t care. 

“I’ve only got the one bed, Darling, but that shouldn’t be a problem being that our wedding is almost any day now.” Tony winked at you again and you rolled your eyes. He was insufferable.

“We’re eighteen. We still have what? Seventeen years? Plenty of time for our dads to call it quits.” You gave him a playful punch in the arm. “In the meantime, let’s get our drink on!” 

Tony was as always, a good friend to you. Good in the sense that he gave you a safe place for you underage drinking and made sure you didn’t drink too much. Whenever he had the chance he was forcing glasses of water into your hands. He made sure you never strayed out of his sight for a second; no matter how crowded the room was. When the cops came to break up the party, which Tony and his roommates were completely prepared for, he made sure you were hidden safely upstairs. 

When the night began to wind down it was only you, Tony, his roommates and a handful of their closest friends lounging around in the living room. No one seemed to mind that the house was completely trashed or that there was practically an ankle-deep layer of cans and bottles covering the entire first floor. The beer pong table had most of its cups overturned and some were even dripping on the floor. The ping pong balls for the game had been lost hours ago. The loud party music playlist felt out of place with everyone nearly passed out around the room. Someone should have gotten up and turned it off but they were all too tired.

“Rough night?” Tony smirked. He leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Nah, I got to be with my best friend. Too bad we didn’t get to dance together though.” You sighed. “It’s been forever since we danced.”

“You wanna dance, Sweetheart?” Tony struggled to his feet and walked over to the CD player. He changed the song to a soft jazzy piano number and held out a hand to you. “Let’s dance.”

“Tony I’m not going to dance with you in front of all these people.” You said.

“Why not? We used to dance in front of people all the time.” He countered, remembering the brief stint of time where Maria Stark had signed her son up for competitive dance and he’d served as your dance partner. 

“We were kids.” You argued, but you got to your feet anyway. Tony’s friends were either asleep or so drunk they wouldn’t remember this happening anyway. 

“That’s a spirit.” Tony grinned. “Still remember how to Lindy Hop?”

“Are you seriously asking me if I still remember swing dancing steps from when I was nine?” You couldn’t help but belt out a laugh. 

“Okay, salsa then?” You shook your head at this suggestion too. “Well lucky for you, I have an incredible memory and I remember all of them. C'mon hold on to me. I remember being a very good lead.”

“You hated dancing!” You chucked, putting one hand on his shoulder. Before you could say anything else Tony was wheeling and whirling you around the room. You didn’t remember him being this good of a dancer when you were kids, but he never had the patience to learn anything at that age. It seemed over the years Tony had learned a thing or two. 

“God, you have the greatest laugh.” Tony noted. He said it so seriously. The same as he would a scientific theory. He sounded so confident you almost believed him. “I’ve always loved your laugh, don’t think I’ve ever told you before.” 

“You’re just drunk, but thank you.” You reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

“No, seriously. You’re amazing!” Tony stopped dancing. He placed one hand on either shoulder. “Even growing up you just had this…this…aura about you! I think I love you.” 

“No you don’t, Tony.” You shook off his grasp. "And that’s not funny. You can’t joke about things like that.” 

“I’m not joking, [Y/N].” Again he sounded so serious you almost believed him. “Every time I go home for a visit, I think about how miserable I’ll be. Being around Howard, the people from the company…but then I remember that I’ll get to see you and it makes all the rest of it bearable somehow. And when it’s time to come back here, to school? At first I’m excited. I remember how great it is to live independently. To do the things that I want to do. But the person I want to do those things with, the person I want to share my life with most? You’re not here.” Tony raked his hands through his hair. He hadn’t meant for things to spill out like this, but it was too late. There was no stopping it now.

“And you? You show up here, and its like…I’m a kid on Christmas morning. I feel complete when I’m around you. I can’t wait to show you around and to show you off to my friends. Then I turn around and you’re making eye contact with someone off in a corner or your dancing with one of the idiots in my Chem class. Idiots who could barely tell you the chemical formula for water. I look at you and I see the world. You look at me? And what do you see?” 

“I-I…Tony I don’t….” You shrugged to find the right words. Truthfully, you’d never thought of him as anything other than your best friend and it shocked you that he’d seen things so differently.

“Right.” Tony nodded, his facial expression solemn. “So it’s just me then? I understand. It’s not like I was expecting you to say it back.” He shrugged. “Except that I guess I kind of was. I don’t know. It’s….it’s been you and me in my head for so long that I can’t believe I actually started to think that for one second you could see me as someone other than the guy who always has to bail you out. It’s not fair to expect me to always take care of you, [Y/N].”

“Tony, you’re taking this a little too hard.” You said quietly. 

“No, you’re right.” Tony nodded. He was visibly angry now as he crossed his arms over his chest. “This shouldn’t be such a surprise to me. You said it on the first day, when you turned sixteen. I’ll never forget it. I was sitting on my parent’s steps. It would never work.”

“That’s not fair!” You exclaimed. “That’s completely out of context! I can’t believe you! I haven’t seen you in what four, five months? And it was eight before that. You can’t just spring something like this on me Tony! It’s not how you treat someone.” 

“Yeah well, if you don’t like it, you know where the door is.” He shrugged. 

“I can’t believe you just said that!” You huffed. “I don’t have to stay here and be yelled at! I get enough of that at home. You are the most selfish, arrogant, standoffish…it’s no wonder Howard thinks your such a disappointment!” You knew you should have stopped then and there. Tony’s wounds with his father went so much deeper than he’d ever said out loud and you’d always known that. But you were angry and you’d both said things you didn’t mean that night. You couldn’t stop yourself. 

“Look at this place Tony!” You gestured around the room wildly. “You’re a billionaire who ignores his legacy to live in this dump. Your main source of income comes from hosting underage parties and you think you can have anything you want because you think you deserve it! Ha!” You chuckled dryly. “Well I hope you truly get what you deserve someday Mr. Stark! Have a nice life.” 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

It was three years before you talked to Tony again. It was the longest you’d gone without talking your entire lives. His parents were killed in a car crash, you’d seen it in the paper. You parents hadn’t known how to tell you and neither, it seemed, had anyone else. It was December and Tony was home for the Christmas break in between the school year’s two semesters. You’d seen him at home a few times from the windows of your own family mansion, but now all the curtains at the Stark home were drawn closed. Neither of your parents were home so you decided it would be the best time to go and at least try and talk to Tony without their watchful gazes. 

You held your breath as you rang the doorbell. You hadn’t even thought to put a coat on before trudging through the snow to Tony’s house. It was freezing outside. _What were you thinking?_ Then again, you knew exactly what you’d been thinking. Over the past three years Tony had ignored your phone calls and you’d done the same to him. Eventually you’d each stopped trying to make contact and you didn’t think he’d be answering the door this time either. There was no one to blame, but you knew that it fell on you this time to make things right. If only he would answer the door. 

You were about to turn back for home and get a winter coat. You weren’t going to give up, you’d stand outside for the rest of your life if you had to, but it was definitely below freezing outside; you should have dressed better. To your genuine surprise the front door creaked open as you made your first half step in a backwards retreat. It was Tony, he’d decided to answer the door after all. 

“Go home, [Y/N].” He ordered. 

“Let me in Tony.” You didn’t ask.

“Why should I?” 

“Well for one it’s freezing out here!” You shivered and rubbed your shoulders for good measure. “And because I’ve got about three years of apologizing to do.” 

“You don’t have to do this.” Tony leaned against the doorframe so that his body was blocking the entire doorway. “Just because they’re…gone. You don’t have to swoop in here. I’ve been fine for the last three years, I’ll be fine for the rest of my life.” 

“I think you’re forgetting something Tony. You don’t have the rest of your life.” You smirked and reminded him about the arranged marriage you’d both agreed to five years ago. 

“Oh, please.” Tony rolled his eyes. “There’s no reason for either of us to go along with that now. If you’re worried about you’re parents we can just tell them I broke it off. I’ll pay the fine. We both know I can afford it now. Go home, [Y/N].”

“Tony where ever you are is home for me.” You shivered and rubbed your shoulders for what little warmth your icy fingertips could generate. Tony sighed again and shook his head. 

“Come inside you idiot. You’re gonna freeze to death out there before we even get to finish this argument.” Tony insisted on wrapping you in a large cashmere blanket, setting you in front of the already roaring fire of the sitting room, and forcing a cup of tea into your hands before he would even think about continuing your discussion. 

“What were you thinking, stomping over here like that?” Tony shook his head before he sat down beside you. “What were you going to do if I didn’t let you in, or answer the door?” 

“Well, I was gonna go get my winter coat.” You assured him, drawing the blanket tighter around yourself. “But after that I wasn’t going to leave until you talked to me.” 

“You could have frozen to death!” Tony smirked. He looked away from you and watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. A few silent moments passed. You sipped quietly from your tea. You could tell Tony wanted to say something so you waited. 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” He said quietly. “For years all I could think of, was you.” 

“I tried calling you, Tony.” You reminded him.

“I know. But I was too stubborn…didn’t want anyone to know…”

“That you needed me? As much as I need you?” You set your tea cup down and laid your head in Tony’s lap. “Did you mean all those things you said at that party? About loving me?”

“You know I did.” Tony promised. He began combing through your hair with his fingertips. “I still do. I think the world of you, [Y/N], but I don’t want to drive you away again. I cant stand the thought of being without you again.” 

“Don’t worry.” You breathed, closing your eyes. You’d almost forgotten how comforting it was to be with Tony like this. Just the two of you, enjoying each other’s company. “I’m not going anywhere, Tony. It’s always been me and you. Always will be. I love you too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

__

* * *

_S_ _ix months._ Your mother had somehow managed to throw together an elaborate Stark and [Y/L/N] wedding I’m just six months. Your opinion had been asked, about some things at least. The wedding colors for one. You didn’t much care what colors your mother and the wedding planner chose, but you asked for red just the same since it was Tony’s favorite color. They paired the red with silver which you surprisingly loved. It gave everything a very elegant aura. 

You were allowed to pick out your dress too. You decided to go with the classic ball gown. It was gigantic with seven layers of tulle in the skirt. The bodice was covered from top to bottom in glittering flecks of silver, pearls and white gemstones. It would have been the best part of your wedding, if you weren’t marrying the man of your dreams.

“Knock, Knock!” You recognized a familiar voice from the other side of your bedroom door. It was the night before your big day. You were in your pajamas about to spend your last night sleeping at your parent’s house before you moved into the gigantic Stark Mansion. You got up out of bed and stood near your closed bedroom door.

“Tony, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be at home!” You called through the door. 

“I know, I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?” He asked. 

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” You giggled. 

“That’s only on the day of!” He insisted. “C'mon [Y/N], let me in. I miss you!” 

“You saw me this afternoon!” You laughed, already turning the knob and opening the door.

“Even in sweatpants and an old tshirt you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” You rolled your eyes at Tony’s compliments. 

“Are you going to shower me with affection like this when we’re married?” You questioned him.

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Tony flopped down on your bed so that he was laying on his back. “Maybe. Come lay with me.” You didn’t even argue. You were too tired, so you crawled into the bed and laid down next to him. “How many times do you think we’ve laid in this bed together, staring up at your glow in the dark star stickers?”

“More times than either of us could rememberI’m sure. Do you remember when I first stuck them up there, and you wanted me to map them out with the actual night sky?” You pointed up at the ceiling and outlined the stickers that formed the shape of the big dipper.

“Yeah, and you told me the dippers were the only constellations that mattered?” Tony chuckled at the memory. His face soon formed a blank mask. “Do you really think you’ll be happy with me, [Y/N]?”

“What are you talking about?” You yawned. “I’m with you right now, and I’m happy.” You scooted your top half over so that your head and shoulders were resting on Tony’s chest. 

“No, I’m serious.” Tony strained his neck to look down at you. “I can be difficult, isolated, and a whole mess of other things.” 

“I already know that.” You smirked. “You think I don’t know what I signed up for? I’ve read the End User Agreement and I’ve already checked off on the Terms and Conditions. It’s too late, Stark, after tomorrow, you’re stuck with me.” You reached your head upwards and kissed your husband-to-be on the cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony said. He gently lifted up your head and slid out from underneath it. “I guess I’d better go home. We both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“yeeeah.” You yawned again. Now that your bed was Tony free, you rested your head on your pillow. 

“Want me to tuck you in before I leave?” He offered.

“I’d love that.” You answered with your eyes already closed as you rolled over onto your side. You felt Tony pull the bedcovers up and over your shoulder. Tony kissed your forehead and crossed the room to the doorway. He paused in the doorway.

“Tomorrow’s going to be the best day of my life.” You were barely able to whisper before he slipped out of the room. 


End file.
